


Sa Ngalan Ng Pag-Ibig

by changkihyuns



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkihyuns/pseuds/changkihyuns
Summary: — taejun filo au where yeonjun is so tired of his neighbors using the videoke every night, and the voices are not that good either, until one night, he heard the most angelic voice sing from that videoke





	1. [1] Pare Ko - Eraserheads

_"I planned each charted course, each careful step along the byway."_

Napangiwi na lang si Yeonjun sa naririnig niya. _'Eto na naman tayo._

_"And much more than this, I did it myyyyyyy wayyyyyy"_

Isa na namang gabi na hindi siya makakatulog nang maayos dahil sa mga kapitbahay niyang nakahanap na naman ng dahilan para makapag-videoke. Alas-diyes na ng gabi sa araw ng Biyernes. Oo, alam ni Yeonjun. Okay lang na mapuyat siya ngayon dahil Biyernes nga naman, TGIF, ika nga nila, pero sa totoo lang, nag-iisip lang siya ng paraan para mainis ulit sa kapitbahay niya.

Napabuntong-hininga na lamang ang binata habang nakahiga sa loob ng kanyang kwarto. Eh, ano pa nga bang magagawa niya? Hindi naman siya gan'un katapang para harapin mga kapitbahay niya at sabihing "Hoy! Magpatulog naman kayo!" dahil unang-una, nandu'n din ang tatay niya sa kapitbahay. At pangalawa, tito niya yung kumakanta, at itong tito niya na 'to yung binibilhan siya ng bagong sapatos kapag nanggagaling siya sa barko. _Sige, pagbibigyan ko na si Tito Namjoon._

Tumayo siya mula sa pagkakahiga at nagkamot na lang ng ulo. Hindi rin naman siya makatulog ngayon dahil kagigising lang din niya. Pagkauwi niya kasi ay natulog kaagad siya. Alam na niya kasing may kantahan na namang magaganap sa kabilang bahay, kaya sinunggaban na niya ang isang hapong mapayapa at tahimik, saka natulog. Sinuot na niya ang unang hoodie na mahahawakan niya saka hinanap ang sumbrero niya. Napag-isip isip niyang bumili na lang ng siopao.

Pagkalabas niya ng kwarto, bumungad sa kanya ang kapatid niyang nakahilata sa sofa nila sa sala, halatang bagot na rin at hindi makatulog. "Hoy, Beomgyu. Lalabas lang ako." Sabi ni Yeonjun habang naglalakad papunta sa isang cabinet para kunin ang wallet niya.

"Sa'n ka 'punta? Sama ako!" Napatayo mula sa pagkakahilata si Beomgyu. Hindi na nagsalita pa si Yeonjun dahil hindi na rin naman niya mapipigilan na sumama si Beomgyu sa kanya. Agad na ring kinuha ni Beomgyu ang wallet niya na malapit nang bumigay sa sobrang kalumaan. _Kawawa naman 'to. Alam ko na ireregalo ko sa kanya sa pasko._

Pagkalabas nila ng gate, sinalubong sila ng mga tito at tita nila at ang iba pang mga amigo nila sa subsivision. Buong angkan nga 'ata nila ay nandito na. Hindi naman din nila ito nabati dahil nasa kaliwa ang daan papuntang 7-11 at nasa kanan ang kapitbahay nila.

"Ah, o'nga pala, kuya. Nabalitaan mo ba 'yun? May bumalik daw ditong pamilya ah? Sina Tito Taehyung 'ata 'yun?" Sino 'yun? Hindi na maalala ni Yeonjun kung sinong pangalan ang nabanggit ni Beomgyu, pero sumagot na lang siya. Baka 'di ko kilala sa pangalan, pero mamukaan ko kapag nakita ko na.

"Sino 'yun?" Tanong ni Yeonjun, naglalakad na sila patungo sa pinakamalapit na connvenience store sa kanila. Sakto, nagugutom na rin si Beomgyu. Baka ilibre pa siya nito ni Yeonjun.

"'Yung nakatira sa kanto na malaking bahay. 'Di ba nga kalaro pa natin yung bata 'dun dati. Basta Taetae yung tawag natin sa kanya. 'Di ko naman nalaman totoo niyang pangalan." Napaisip si Yeonjun. May kalaro ba siyang Taetae dati? Parang pamilyar yung pangalan, oo. Hindi niya nga lang matandaan 'yung mga eksaktong nangyari.

"Ah, parang pamilyar, oo. Pero 'di ko talaga maalala." Binuksan ni Yeonjun ang pintuan ng 7-11 at bumungad sa kanila ang pagbati ng kahera. Agad na dumiretso si Yeonjun sa siopao pero bumungad sa kanya ang papel sa pinto. Nakalagay, ["hindi pa po okay."](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D5SlMIhU8AAVcpZ.jpg) Medyo nadismaya si Yeonjun. Nilapitan niya ang kahera. "Ate, gaano pa po katagal bago pwedeng kumuha sa siopao?" Tinignan siya ng kahera habang nag-aayos ng mga gamit. "Mga payb minutes na lang yan, ser. Kung gusto mo, antayin mo na lang."

Napatango si Yeonjun. Dumiretso na siya sa mga lalagyan ng malalamig na inumin at nakita niya ang isang binata na nakatitig sa mga alak. Napadaan siya sa likod nito saka niya binuksan ang pinto ng refrigerator na may Milkis. "Mukhang may balak kang bilhin 'yan ah?" Sabi niya habang inaabot ang dalawang de latang inumin na gusto niya. Napatingin sa kanya ang binata. Hm, medyo maliit. Malaki ang mata. Mataas na cheek bones. Matulis na jawline. Hah. Ang lakas naman ng appeal nito. May potensyal maging chick boy.

Hindi alam ni Yeonjun kung namamalik mata lang siya pero lumaki ang mata nung binata at... namula? Aba, cute din. Mga ilang saglit pa, sumagot na rin ang kausap niya. "Ah, ano. Hindi naman. Na-curious lang ako." Sinarado na ni Yeonjun ang pinto ng refrigerator at hinarap ang binata. Inabot niya ang isa pang Milkis na hawak niya sa binatang kausap niya. "Mukhang bata ka pa. 'Eto na lang muna inumin mo. Masarap din naman 'to."

Tinignan lang siya ng binata. "Ah, ayaw mo? Sige. Iwan ko na lang 'to dito. 'Eto na lang natitira eh. Baka sakaling magbago pa isip mo." Ngumiti si Yeonjun. "Pero kung ako sa'yo, i-try mo lang 'yan kapag nasa paligid ka ng mga taong pinagmakatiwalaan mo at aalagaan ka. Malay mo malasing ka. Sino na lang mag-aalaga sa'yo?" Hindi naman intensyon ni Yeonjun na pangaralan 'yung binata, pero parang ganun na nga yung ginawa niya.

Ilang saglit pa, narinig niya ang boses ni Beomgyu saka sumulpot ang ulo nito sa kabilang cubicle. "Uy, kuya, 'andyan ka lang pala. Libre mo ko ah?" saka niya pinakita ang hotdog at chichirya na ipapalibre niya sa kuya niya. Nginitian na lang ulit ni Yeonjun ang binata at tinapik sa balikat, saka sinundan si Beomgyu papuntang kahera.

"Sino yung kausap mo? Bakit parang 'di ko kilala?" Tanong ni Beomgyu habang naghahawak ng mga candy na naka-display. "Hindi mo talaga kilala 'yun. Kasi kahit ako, 'di ko siya kilala." Sabi niya habang kinakalikot ang wallet niya para sa pambayad ng binili nila. Inabot niya ang bayad sa kahera. "Eh? Ano pinag-uusapan niyo kung 'di pala kayo magkakilala?" Inabutan siya ng kahera ng sukli niya at pinamili niya. "Nako, Beomgyu, napaka-chismoso mo talaga."

Palabas na sana sila ng 7-11 nang tinawag siya ng kahera. "Ser, okay na yung siopao. Baka gusto niyo pa rin bumili?" Ah, oo nga pala. 'Yun nga pala talaga yung pakay niya dito.

Nagpasalamat siya sa paalala ng kahera at nilapitan ang lalagyan ng mga siopao. "Kulit mo rin, kuya eh, noh? Nakalimutan mong kunin yung pinunta mo dito." Sabi ni Beomgyu habang tumatawa. Hindi napansin ni Beomgyu na dumaan sa likod niya ang binatang 'di niya kakilala pero kausap niya at papunta na ito sa kahera. Nang palabas na ito, napansin niyang hindi pala alak ang hawak niya, kundi yung Milkis Strawberry na inalok sa kanya ni Yeonjun.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero napangiti siya nang malaman niya 'yun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alam ko, i know, yes, arayo, maiksi, bitin, sorry hehehe kung nakaabot ka man dito sa dulo congrats dahil word vomit lang yung binasa mo at bored lang ako. it might take a little longer for another chapter dahil tamad akong tao at minsan lang ako dapuan ng kasipagan at motivation hehe, pag nag-comment kayo baka ganahan ako char anyways thank you for reading up until here see you on the next chapter ❤


	2. [2] Halaga - Parokya ni Edgar

Pagkadilat ni Yeonjun ng mata niya, ala una na ng hapon. Sakto, Sabado naman ngayon kaya kalmado lang siya. Nagkansela na ng klase ngayon ang prof nila dahil nag-out of the country para sa isang convention sa America. Yadda yadda, wala naman siyang pake sa kaganapan sa buhay ng prof niya.

Mga ilang minuto din siya doon na nakahiga, nakatulala sa kisame. Muling nag-play sa utak niya yung nangyari kagabi—'yung mga nakakairita niyang kapitbahay, 'yung umuwing Taetae na hindi niya pa rin maalala, at 'yung binatang nakita niya sa 7-11.  _ Taga-saan kaya 'yun? Ngayon ko lang siya nakita dito sa lugar namin. _

Eh, ano nga bang paki niya? Baka nadayo lang dito or may binisita.  _ Hayaan mo na nga. _ Bumangon na siya sa pagkakahiga saka dumiretso sa banyo para maligo. Punyeta, napakainit. March pa lang naman, ah? Paano pa kaya pag April na?

Pagkatapos niyang maligo at magbihis, kinuha niya ang cellphone niya, saka naisipang i-chat ang isa sa mga kaibigan niya.

 

Yeonjun

par nasa bahay ka ngayon?

Soobin

oo 

bakit?

Yeonjun

punta ko jan

Soobin

akdjsja andito si kai ah

 

Napailing na lang si Yeonjun at napatawa. Total package talaga silang dalawa. 'Di pwedeng maghiwalay nang more than three hours eh. Si Kai, full name: Huening Kai, ay isa rin sa mga kaibigan ni Yeonjun. Mas bata nang tatlong taon sa kanya. Si Soobin naman ang boyfriend nitong si Kai. Isang taon lang na mas bata si Soobin sa kanya kaya hindi na nila masyadong sineseryoso ang pagtawag ng kuya.

 

Yeonjun

sige oks lang yan punta na ko a

Soobin

gegege ingat

 

Sinarado na ni Yeonjun ang cellphone saka kinuha ang wallet. Palabas na siya nang bahay nang maisipang ayain si Beomgyu. "Gyu! Pupunta ako kina Soobin, gusto mo bang sumama?" Sabi niya habang hinahanap yung kapares ng slides niyang Nike.  _ Shit, 'di pwedeng ningatngat na naman ni Buchukoy 'yun. Mahal bili ko 'dun. _

"Sino-sino kasama niyo 'dun?" Sigaw ng kapatid niya. Ah, ayun. Buti na lang 'di ningatngat ni Buchukoy yung slides niya. Napalayo lang sa pintuan. "Ako, si Soobin tsaka si Kai." Sagot niya. 

"Ah. Hindi na. Nakakatamad! Mainit!" Nagtaka si Yeonjun sa sinabi ni Beomgyu. Parang dati lang sobrang excited sumama 'to sa amin ni Soobin ah? Hindi na lang niya inisip gaano dahil totoo nga namang mainit at nakakatamad lumabas, pero centralized ang bahay nina Soobin kaya okay lang maglakad nang kaunti kung air conditioner naman ang babati sa'yo pagpasok mo ng bahay.

"Sige. Una na 'ko!" Lumabas na ng bahay si Yeonjun at naglakad papunta sa kabilang street. Hindi naman kalayuan ang bahay ni Soobin. Nasa kanto lang ito halos ng kabilang kalye kaya malapit lang talaga.

Pagkarating niya sa gate ng bahay ng mga Choi, hindi na siya mag-doorbell. Kilala na siya ng mga kasama sa bahay dito kaya ‘pag nakikita niya ang mga ito, binabati niya na lang. "Hello, ate. Si Soobin po ba nasa loob?" Bati niya sa isa sa mga kasama sa bahay na naglilinis ng garahe. "Oo, sige, pumasok ka na. Kasama niya si Kai. 'Di ko lang sigurado kung nasa sala sila o nasa kwarto eh."

Bumungad sa kanya ang lamig ng hangin ng bahay nina Soobin. Ah, shet. Dito na lang ako buong buhay ko. Wala sa paningin niya ang dalawa niyang kaibigan kaya baka nasa kwarto sila.  _ May bago sigurong larong nabili si Soobin.  _

Umakyat na siya papunta sa second floor at dumiretso sa pinto ng kwarto ni Soobin. Ubuksan na sana niya nang maisipan niyang kumatok muna. Sabagay, si Soobin at Kai ang magkasama. Ayaw ko lang na ma-surprise kaming dalawa sa makikita namin. "Soobin, nandyan ka ba?" Bumukas ang pinto at dumiretso na siya sa higaan ni Soobin, kung saan nakahiga rin si Kai na nag-scroll lang sa cellphone niya. Nakabukas ang TV ni Soobin at naka-pause ang laro niyang NBA 2k18. 

"'Uy, kuya Yeonjun. Sa'n si Beomgyu?" Tanong ni Kai habang nakahiga pa rin. "Hindi sumama. Tinatamad daw siya eh. Mainit." Sabi ko habang nakatingin sa paglalaro ni Soobin ng 2k18. "Pasunurin mo na lang siya mamaya dito kapag 'di na gaanong mainit." Sumagot si Soobin habang nakatingin sa nilalaro niya.

Kinuha na ni Yeonjun ang cellphone niya at chinat ang kapatid.

 

Yeonjun

gyu

sunod ka daw dito mamaya

kapag di na mainit

kung gusto mo lang naman

Beomgyu

ah

sige pag di na ko tinatamad

hahahah

Yeonjun

weirdo mo haha

gegege

 

Ni-lock na ni Yeonjun ang cellphone saka nakipaglaro kay Soobin ng 2k18. Ilang oras din silang naglaro habang ginugulo naman ni Kai si Soobin dahil naburyo na rin ang bata. Malakas na nag-trashtalk-an ang tatlo habang naglalaro ang dalawa. "Boom, weakshit ka pala, Binnie eh." Sabi niya habang nakayakap sa likod ni Soobin. Nakaupo na ngayon sa sahig ang dalawang naglalaro habang si Kai ay nakaupo sa higaan sa likod ni Soobin.

Kung tutuusin, kahit magkakasama silang tatlo, hindi nararamdaman ni Yeonjun ang pagka-out of place o pang-third wheel. Kaibigan niya ang dalawa at hindi naman uso ang ma-OP dahil tropa naman silang lahat. Bros before hoes, ika nga. At dahil naging mag-bros naman si Soobin at Kai bago naging mag-boyfriend, hindi rin na-apply ang kasabihan na 'yun sa kanilang tatlo.

"Weh, Ningning. Ikaw nga, noob dito eh." Pang-aasar ni Soobin. Pero dahil masyadong mabait si Soobin, siya ang madalas na pinagtutulungan ng dalawa, kaya sinulsulan ni Yeonjun si Kai.

“Sus, Soobin. ‘Yan na ba ‘yun? ‘Di ko pa ginagalingan niyan ah.” Gatong ni Yeonjun sa pang-aasar ni Kai. ‘Di nila napansin na alas-singko na nang may kumatok sa kwarto ni Soobin.

Nilagay muna ni Soobin sa pause ang laro at ang dalawa naman ay nag-check ng kani-kanilang cellphone. “‘Uy, Beomgyu. ‘Jan ka na pala. ‘Di ka nag-chat, akala ko ‘di ka na pupunta.” Pumasok na ng kwarto si Beomgyu at dumiretso sa higaan. Teka, ano bang mayroon sa higaan ni Soobin at lahat sila ‘yun yung unang pinupuntahan?

“Nag-chat ako kay Kuya, ah? ‘Di mo nabasa?” Dumapa siya sa higaan habang nginangata ang dala niyang V-Cut. Aktong kukuha na si Yeonjun sa pagkain ni Beomgyu nang tapikin ng nakababata ang kamay ni Yeonjun. “Pahingi lang! Damot mo talaga.” Kumuha pa rin naman si Yeonjun. “Gyu, pahingi ako, ah.” Sabi ni Soobin. Tinapat ni Beomgyu ang bukana ng chichirya kay Soobin at tinignan ang paglalaro ni Yeonjun. 

“Uy, sandali lang. Bakit ni-start mo kaagad?” Pinagpag ni Soobin ang kamay niya sa shorts saka hinawakan ulit ang controller ng kanyang PS4. “Andaya, Gyu. Bakit si Soobin binigyan mo kaagad, ‘ta's ako pinalo mo pa kamay ko?” Kunwaring pagtatampo ni Yeonjun habang naglalaro.

“Eh kasi, si Kuya Soobin, nagpapaalam. Ikaw, nagpaalam ka ba?” Nanghingi na rin si Kai sa kinakain niya at hindi na lang din umimik si Yeonjun dahil natatalo na siya ni Soobin.

“Ah, oo nga pala. Sabi ni mama, punta daw tayo mamaya sa kapitbahay. Tayong apat.” Sabi niya sa tatlong kaibigan. “Oh? Bakit daw? Anong mayroon?” Pagtataka ni Yeonjun.

“Sabi ni mama, welcoming party daw dun sa pamilyang bumalik. ‘Yung sinasabi ko sa'yo kagabi na si Taetae? Totoo pala ‘yun.” Sagot ni Beomgyu.

“Sinong Taetae? Sina Tito Taehyung ba ‘yun? Yung katabing bahay namin?” Tanong ni Kai. “Nakita ko kasing may mga gamit na pinapasok eh. Parang bagong lipat.”

“Sabi ni mama, galing daw silang America. Ten years na raw silang nakatira ‘dun ‘ta's ngayon lang bumalik. Kaya kung tutuusin, parang bagong lipat ulit sila ng bahay.”

“Anong oras daw pala pupunta ‘dun? Tsaka anong gagawin?” Singit ni Soobin habang naglalaro.

“Mga 6:00 daw. Sure ako, ngayon pa lang, kumakanta na sila sa videoke.” Napapikit na naman ng mata si Yeonjun. Hay, bakit ba hindi pa rin siya nasasanay sa kapitbahay nila?

“Maliligo lang ako, wala pa akong ligo eh. Kayo muna maglaro nito.” Binigay ni Soobin ang controller kay Beomgyu. Pagkasarado ng pinto ng kwarto, napatingin si Yeonjun kay Kai.

“Galit ba yun? Bakit parang galit?” Tanong niya. Nagulat siya nung malamangan na siya ni Beomgyu. “‘Uy, andaya! ‘Di nga ako ready eh!”

“‘Di naman siguro? Akala mo lang.” Sabi ni Kai. “Ano ba ‘yan, Kuya. Ako lang pala makakatalo sa'yo dito eh.” Asar ni Beomgyu.

“Neknek mo. Bilang kuya mo, nagiging mabait lang ako. Para ‘di ka umiyak mamaya.” Ginatungan pa ni Kai ang pang-aasar kay Beomgyu. Pero nababagabag pa rin si Yeonjun sa napag-usapan kanina.

Sino ba ‘yung Taetae na ‘yan? Bakit napakapamilyar sa tainga ko?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more character introductions hehehe tinatry ko talaga na bagalan ng onti yung pace ng story kasi maraming mangyayari soooo ayon hoho im lazy as fuq pls bare with me :--((


	3. [3] Dati - Sam Concepcion & Tippy Dos Santos feat. Quest

“Oh, Yeonjun! Kanta ka na!” Sigaw ng Tito Namjoon sa kanya.

Alas-otso na ng gabi. Tapos na ang welcoming celebration at ang halos natitira na lang sa loob ay ang mga tito at tita na nagkakantahan at nagkukwentuhan habang ang mga chikiting ay nagtatakbuhan sa labas. Si Beomgyu, Soobin, Kai at Yeonjun naman, nagkukwentuhan sa gilid. Si Kai at Beomgyu, may hawak na tig-isang litrong bote ng Mogu Mogu, habang si Soobin at Yeonjun naman, may hawak na tig-isang bote ng San Mig Apple.

Tumawa na lang ang nasabing binata. “Okay lang po, tito. Mukhang nag-eenjoy na po silang lahat sa pagkanta eh.” Sabi ni Yeonjun. Sumingit bigla ang nakababata niyang kapatid.

“Tito, andaya! Bakit siya pwede na uminom?” Tanong ni Beomgyu sa Tito Namjoon nila. Sa totoo lang, hindi naman talaga hilig ni Yeonjun uminom. Sa ganitong pagkakataon lang siya nakakainom, at itong hawak niyang San Mig ay inabot lang sa kanya ng tito nila.

“Eh, baby ka pa! ‘Di ka pa pwede sa ganyan! Masarap naman ang Mogu Mogu ah?” Sabi ng Tito Namjoon nila. May tumawag sa kanyang amigo kaya hindi na rin naka-angal si Beomgyu. Binuksan niya na lang ang Mogu Mogu saka lumagok.

Tumunog ang scoring sound ng videoke. Katatapos lang kumanta ng isa pa nilang Tito. Nagpalakpakan ang mga tao dahil medyo may mga tama na rin sila.

Bumalik sa usapan ang magkakaibigan. May nangangata naman silang mga chichirya at marshmallow na hindi rin nila alam kung saan nanggaling. Narinig nila ang bagong entry ng kanta.  _ Aba, mukhang may pinagdadaanan ‘to ah. _

_ “Someday, you're gonna realize” _

Napatigil si Yeonjun sa pagnguya ng kinakain niya. Tinignan niya kung sino ‘yung kumakanta. Hindi niya nahanap kaagad dahil sa dami ng tao. Pero nagulat siya nung naghiyawan si Beomgyu at Kai, kasama ng mga tito at tita nila.

Hindi niya pa rin mahanap kung nasaan yung kumakanta kaya tinignan niya kung saan nakaharap ang kapatid niya. Sinundan niya ito ng tingin, pero hindi niya inaasahan ‘yung nakita niya.

_ “I'll be happy somewhere, even if I cared.” _

_ Si Milkis boy. _

Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit Milkis boy ang unang pumasok na palayaw sa kanya, pero hindi na importante ‘yun dahil ang tumatakbo lang sa isip niya ngayon ay ang magandang boses ng binata.

Nang makita na niya nang malinaw ang mukha ni Milkis boy, hindi niya alam na may mas lalala pa pala ang bilis ng takbo ng isip at puso niya. Sa hindi mawaring dahilan, naisip ni Yeonjun na parang may bago, parang may mali. Dahil nung una niyang nakita ang binata, hindi naman siya nagkakaganito. Hindi siya natulala.

_ “‘Cause, someday, someone's gonna love me _

_ The way I wanted you to need me _

_ Someday, someone's gonna take your place” _

Baka yung San Mig Apple lang ‘to. O baka yung kinang sa mata ng binata, ‘yung boses siguro niya? Oo, baka kasi sobrang nagandahan ako sa boses niya. Sino kaya ‘to? Baka pamangkin nina Tito Yoongi ‘to.

_ “One day, I'll forget about you _

_ You'll see, I won't even miss you _

_ Someday, someday” _

Natapos na ang kanta at nagsihiyawan ang lahat. Naka-100 siya sa videoke. “Oh! Pamangkin ko ‘yan!” “Upload niyo sa Facebook yung video! Sisikat ‘yan!” “Pogi na, maganda pa boses!” 

“Kuya!” Napalingon si Yeonjun sa kapatid niya. Hindi niya napansin na tulala pa rin siya kahit na pumapalakpak siya. “‘Yan ata si Taetae eh?” Tinignan ulit nila ang binata. Nagulat si Yeonjun nang nakita niyang palapit na ang binata kasama ang Tito Taehyung nila na pinakilala sa kanila ng mama nila kanina.

“‘Eto si Taehyun! Kalaro niyo ‘to dati!” Agad namang binati ni Kai at Beomgyu si Taehyun saka umalis si Tito Taehyung. Tinanong nila kung siya ba yung Taetae na kalaro nila dati. Tumango siya at ngumiti. “Oo! Diba nga Ningning at Beombeom tawag ko sa inyo?” Lumapit siya sa pwesto nina Beomgyu at umupo sa monoblock na nahila niya. 

Taehyun.

_ Taehyun? _

“Hyunnie?”

Hindi na siya napansin ng tatlo at tanging si Soobin lang ang nakarinig sa kanya. Tinignan lamang siya nito pero hindi niya na napansin dahil nakapokus siya kay Taehyun.

Isa-isang bumalik ang mga alaala. Mga laro nilang kadalasan inosente lang, pero para sa kanya, malaking bagay na. Dahil si Taehyun, si Hyunnie na kababata niya—

_ siya ang first love ko. _

Napatayo sa upuan si Yeonjun at pumunta sa ref na may maliliit na Red Horse. Binuksan niya ang isa saka lumagok. Dahil matagal na rin siyang hindi nakainom nito, hindi naman gan'un karami ang nainom niya bago siya tumigil. Napaupo na lang siya sa island nila at napatitig sa hawak niyang bote.

Hindi niya alam sinundan pala siya ni Soobin sa kusina. Tinabihan siya nito sa island habang hawak niya pa rin ang San Mig Apple na binigay ng Tito Namjoon nila na hindi niya pa rin nauubos. “Gusto mo bang pag-usapan?”

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Yeonjun.

“Kaya pala.” Sinabi ni Yeonjun, sabay tawa,’yung tawa na hindi naman talaga natatawa. ‘Yung tawa niya, ‘yung hindi makapaniwala. “Kaya pala sobrang natulala ako sa boses. Kaya pala sobrang pamilyar niya. Bakit ba ‘di ko napansin kaagad?” Lumagok ulit siya sa hawak niyang inumin.

“Kumalma ka muna, Jjun. Baka nga hindi ka na naaalala n'un eh. Isipin mo, eight years old siya nung huli ka niyang nakita.”

“Ten years ago, huh. Parang ten days pa lang yung feeling, eh. Yung mismong scenario? Parang sobrang bago sa pakiramdam.” Tumahimik silang dalawa saglit. Halatang hindi alam ni Soobin ang sasabihin, pero kung napansin man ito ni Yeonjun, hindi niya na lang binanggit.

Huminga ulit nang malalim si Yeonjun. Paubos na ang hawak niyang inumin at naisip niyang tama na ‘yun. Magpapakalma muna siya. Tama.

“Balik ka na ‘dun. Baka hinahanap ka ni Kai. Alam mo namang mawala ka lang saglit, hahanapin ka na kaagad n'un eh.” Sinubukang magbiro ni Yeonjun para gumaan ang tensyon sa ere nila. Totoo naman ang sinabi niya, kaya tumango si Soobin.

“Basta, kapag kailangan mo ng kausap, i-chat mo lang ako, ah.” Tinapik siya nito sa balikat saka lumabas ulit para bumalik sa lamesa nila.

Lumabas na lang din siya pero imbis na pumunta sa lamesa nila, dumiretso siya sa labas at naglakad lakad. Maya-maya, nahanap na niya ang pwesto na lagi niyang pinupuntahan kapag nag-iisip siya o kaya ‘di makatulog.

Pinaglaruan niya ang mga maliliit na bato na nakikita niya. Napaisip ulit siya.  _ Bakit ba sobrang apektado ko? Eh, puppy love lang naman ‘yun eh? _

Kinukumbinsi niya pa rin ang sarili niya na wala lang ‘yung lahat ng naramdaman niya noon, na hindi ‘yun seryoso.

Pero sa loob loob niya, alam niya ang totoo. Alam niyang mas malalim pa d'un. Hindi man katulad sa mga nararamdaman ng mga matatanda y'un nung bata siya, pero hindi lang gan'un kababaw ang pagtingin niya.

“Kuya Jjuni.”

Liningon ni Yeonjun ang pinanggalingan ng boses, pero kahit hindi niya naman tignan, isa lang ang tumatawag sa kanya ng gan'un eh.

“Hyunnie.” Tinabihan siya ni Taehyun sa gutter ng kalsada. Dito sa kalsada na ‘to, dead end na ito at wala pa rin gaanong bahay, kaya tamang pwesto ito para sa malalim na pag-iisip at pagmumuni-muni.

“Kumusta ka na?” Hindi sila nagtitinginan. Medyo awkward. Natatakot magsalita dahil baka may masabing mali. Nakaupo si Taehyun sa tabi ni Yeonjun na may safe distance.

“Buti naaalala mo pa ako.” Dagdag ni Taehyun. Mas lalong bumigat ang mood nilang dalawa.  _ Galing mo talaga, Taehyun.  _ Inisip niya sa sarili niya.

“Paano kita makakalimutan?” _ Kung pwede lang eh.  _ “Eh ikaw kaya kasama ko lagi sa mga kalokohan dati.”

“Psh.” Natawa si Taehyun. “Sabihin mo na lang na wala akong friends at naaawa ka sa akin dati kaya sinasamahan mo ‘ko.”

Sa totoo lang, hindi siya mali d'un. Nakita niya si Taehyun na nakaupo sa swing sa playground nila dati. Hindi niya maabot ang sahig kaya hindi niya mapagalaw ang sarili niya, kaya nilapitan niya ‘to, nakipagkilala at nakipaglaro.

_ “Hello!” Inabot niya ang kamay niya sa batang nakaupo sa swing. “Ako si Yeonjun!” Hindi pa rin inaabot ng bata ang kamay niya. “Ikaw? Anong pangalan mo?” _

_ Tinitignan lang siya nito. “Sabi ni Papa, don't talk to strangers.” Sabi ng bata habang nakatingin sa kanya ang dalawang malaki niyang mata. _

_ “Hindi naman na ako stranger, ah? Ako si Yeonjun. Kilala mo na ako. Edi hindi na ako stranger!” Pinilit pa rin ni Yeonjun na abutin ng bata ang kamay niya. “Tutulungan kita sa swing mo! Baby ka pa, eh! Kaya itutulak kita gamit ang strong arms ko!” _

_ Ang tahimik na playground kanina, napuno na ng masasayang tunog at tawanan mula sa dalawang bata na naglalaro dito. Unti-unti nang lumalim ang gabi at sinundo na si Taehyun ng kanyang Papa mula sa bahay nila na nasa tapat lang ng playground. _

_ “Ako pala si Taehyun! I am 4 years old!” Sabi ng nakababata habang nakataas ang apat na daliri sa kanang kamay. _

_ “Baby Hyunnie! Mas matanda pala ako sa'yo ng 3 years! Mas strong na ako sa'yo!” Tinawag na si Taehyun ng kanyang Papa. _

_ “Laro ulit tayo bukas dito ah!” _

“Anong walang friends? An’dami mo ngang friends dati, eh! Si Chumchum, si Toki, tsaka si Werwer!” Reklamo ni Yeonjun.

“Eh! Mga laruan ko ‘yun, eh! Hindi counted ‘yun!” Nag-asaran na silang tuluyan. Bumalik ang sigla ng usapan nila.  _ Sana ganito na lang lagi. _

Kaya iniiwasan nila ang usapan. Pinilit ni Yeonjun na hindi na madaanan ang topic na ‘yun. Nagtatanong siya sa kung anong mga nangyari sa America. Hinaluan ng ‘onting pang-aasar. Masaya ang usapan nila na parang wala silang problema, parang silang dalawa lang ang tao sa mundo. Walang pakialam sa paligid.

Hindi alam ng dalawa na hindi lang ang pang-aasar at kulitan ang katulad ng dati. Pati na rin ang mga dating pagtingin, kagaya pa rin ng dati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aackkkk eto talaga i tried my best to make it good but i guess im not for it today bawi ako next chapter ahu


	4. [4] Nobela - Join The Club

Isang linggo na rin ang nakalipas mula nung dumating si Taehyun mula sa America. Nakipag-connect na siya sa social media accounts nina Kai, Beomgyu at Soobin. Kahit na ngayon niya lang nakilala si Soobin, open na rin naman sa kanya ito at komportable nang makipag usap.

Si Yeonjun naman, busy sa kolehiyo niya. Finals na nila kaya hindi magkandaugaga ang binata sa dami ng pinapagawa at sasabayan pa niya ng pag-aaral para sa exams. Kaya hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin nakakausap nang maayos ni Taehyun si Yeonjun mula nung gabi na nagkausap ulit sila.

Hindi naman sa nadismaya dito si Taehyun, pero iniisip kasi niya na sasalubungin siya ng kababata niya at bibigyan ng maraming atensyon. _Ano ba, Taehyun. May sari-sarili na rin kayong buhay. ‘Wag kang baby._

Tinignan ni Taehyun ang mga kahon sa kwarto niya. Isang linggo na silang nandito pero tinatamad pa rin siyang ayusin ang mga gamit niya. Bumuntong hininga siya at tumayo mula sa higaan niya. Napag-isip isip na niyang ayusin ang mga gamit niya kasi wala na rin naman siyang magawa.

Binuksan niya ang cellphone niya para magpatugtog habang nag-aayos ng gamit. Napatingin siya sa oras. Alas tres na ng hapon at Huwebes na pala. Binaba niya ulit ang cellphone niya at hinawakan ang box na nakabukas na.

Dinala na niya ang damit niya na nakalagay sa box at balak na niyang ayusin sa loob ng cabinet. Ang kwarto niya ngayon ay ‘yung kwarto niya pa rin dati, pero binago ang higaan dahil masyado nang maliit para sa kanya. Pagkarating niya dito, akala niya wala nang laman ang kwarto niya bukod sa mga furniture kaya nagulat siya nung nakita niyang may mga photo album sa loob ng cabinet niya.

Binaba niya ang kahon na hawak niya saka inabot ang photo album. Kumuha muna siya ng basahan at pinunasan ang mga ito dahil maalikabok na. Binuksan niya ang pinakamakapal na photo album at karamihan ng mga larawan na nasa loob ay mga baby picture niya.

Napangiti si Taehyun sa mga nakikita niya, lalo na sa mga picture na kasama niya ang mga pinsan niya.

Sa sumunod na pahina, napatigil siya at tinitigan ito. Napicturan pala siya ng papa niya na nakikipaglaro kay Yeonjun dati. _Ah, ito yung tinulak ako ni Yeonjun sa swing kasi hindi ko maabot._ Natawa siya sa alaala.

Ang mga sumunod na pahina ay puro mga picture niya na naglalaro kasama ang mga kaibigan niya. Minsan candid, minsan naka-pose sila.

Natapos na niya ang album na ito. Kinuha niya ang natitira at ang manipis. Hindi pa napupuno ang photo album na ito. Pagkabukas niya, dito niya nakita ang paglaki nilang sabay ni Yeonjun. Mula sa mga awards na nakukuha ni Taehyun sa school, pati na rin ang pagkadapa niya sa track and field sa school dati, nand'un si Yeonjun.

At ganun na rin sa mga achievement ni Yeonjun. May picture sila n'ung showcase ng dance workshop ni Yeonjun at may hawak siyang bulaklak na pinili ni Taehyun para sa kanya. Nakayakap ang nakababata na parang aalis si Yeonjun kapag binitawan niya ito. _Parang baliktad ang nangyari eh._

Narating na niya ang huling pahina na may larawan at ang sumunod naman ay blanko. May isang larawan na nakuha ang atensyon niya. Nakaupo sila ni Yeonjun sa swing at nakangiti sa camera. Hindi alam ni Taehyun kung bakit hindi niya matandaan yung picture na ito. Kinuha niya ito mula sa sleeve at tinignan ang likod kung may date at nakita niya na may sulat ito.

_aaaaa T-T miss ko na agad taehyunnie uwi ka na please miss ka na ni kuya wala nang nangungulit sa akin makipaglaro - yeonjun 09.14.2009_

Jusko po.

Hindi maintindihan ni Taehyun ang nararamdaman niya. _Siguro namiss lang talaga ako ni Kuya Jjuni at…. na-touch ako? Oo, baka gan'un nga._

Nagulat si Taehyun sa tunog ng ringtone niya na nakakabit sa bluetooth speaker niya. Binaba niya ang mga photo album, pinatay ang speaker sama sinagot ang tawag nang hindi tinitignan kung sino man ang tumatawag.

“Hello?”

“Oy, bakit ‘di ka sumasagot sa chat namin?” Ah, si Kuya Beomgyu pala ‘to.

“Nag-aayos ako ng gamit ko eh.” Naisipan niyang umupo muna sa higaan niya.

“‘Kay. Sama ka ‘maya. Kain tayo.”

“Sinong tayo?”

“Ako, ikaw, kuya Soobin, at syempre, kailangan kasama si Kai.”

“Sige, sige. Saan ba? Tsaka anong oras?”

“Hm. Mga 4:30, ‘jan lang sa may silogan sa kabilang kanto.” Tinignan ni Taehyun ang wall clock niya. _Wait._

“Ah? What the fuck. Ngayon na? Wait lang. ‘Di pa ako tapos mag-ayos ng gamit.” Nagmamadaling tumayo si Taehyun at naghanap ng damit sa kahon na dapat talaga ay aayusin niya.

_Badtrip naman kasing mga photo album ‘yan. Wala tuloy akong naayos na damit._

“Ano ka ba, nandito lang kami sa bahay ni Kai. Bibigyan ka namin ng five minutes para mag-ayos. Sige na. Bye bye.”

Nabato niya ang cellphone niya sa higaan sa pagmamadali. Kumuha na lang siya ng simpleng t-shirt at washed denim shorts sa kahon saka naghanap ng medyas. Kinuha niya ang pinakamalapit na sapatos na maaabot niya. Tinignan niya ang sarili niya sa salamin. Inayos ng pagkaka tuck-in ang gilid ng damit. Naghilamos siya ng kaunti at nag-ayos ng buhok. Tumunog ulit ang ringtone ng cellphone niya.

“Taetae, ‘dito na kami sa gate niyo. Wala ba kayong kasamahan sa bahay?” Hinahanap pa ni Taehyun ang wallet niya. Sa susunod talaga, mag-aayos na talaga siya ng gamit kasi hindi niya mahanap agad ‘yung mga kailangan niya.

“Ah, wala eh. Sandali lang, patapos na ako mag-ayos.” Pababa na si Taetae sa hagdan. Hinanap niya muna ang Papa niya para sabihin na aalis siya.

“Pa! Aalis lang ako kasama sina Kuya Beomgyu!” Sigaw niya. Walang sumasagot sa kanya. Naisipan niyang hanapin ang Papa niya kasi baka ‘di siya narinig.

“Papa—” Natigilan siya sa nakita niya. Nanlaki ang malaki na niyang mata at napabukas ang bibig niya sa gulat. Naramdaman niyang uminit ang mukha niya.

_Lord, bakit naman po kailangan ko pang makita ‘to?_

Agad na lumayo ang Papa Taehyung niya sa gitna ng binti ng lalaking nakaupo sa island. Bumaba mula sa island ang lalaki at _shit. Si Tito Jeongguk pala ‘to. Sabi ko na nga ba eh._

“Ah— Anak—” Pinutol na niya ang balak sabihin ng Papa niya.

“Hello po, Tito Jeongguk.” Tinignan niya ang papa niya. “‘Pa, kakain lang kami nina Kuya Beomgyu sa kabilang kanto. ‘Alis na ako. Bye.” Hindi na niya hinayaang makapagsalita pa ang Papa niya. Lumabas na siya ng bahay agad-agad.

“Sige! Ingat ka! Uwi ka maaga!” Sigaw ni Papa Taehyung niya.

“Sabi ko naman kasi sa'yo eh! ‘Wag nga dito!” Sinapak ni Jeongguk ang braso ni Taehyung. Napahawak si Taehyung sa pwestong sinapak ni Jeongguk.

“Aray! Uy, malakas ka sumapak ah. Hayaan mo na! Malalaman din naman niya.” Nanlambing na ulit si Taehyung kay Jeongguk.

 

“Oh. Bakit parang nakakita ka ng multo?” Bati ni Beomgyu sa kanya. Inakbayan na siya nito at nagsimula na silang apat na maglakad.

“Akala ko wala nang ilalaki ‘yung mata mo. Pero ngayon, grabe. Ano bang nakita mo?” Sabi ni Soobin sa kanya habang nakakapit ang isamg braso ni Kai sa kanya.

“Ha? Wala. Ano. Nag-panic lang ako kasi ngayon na pala aalis. Tara na. Saan ba ‘yung sinasabi niyong tapsi?” Sinubukan na niyang kalimutan muna ang nakita niya. Mamaya, maghahanap siya sa google: _Ways on how to forget something completely._

“Ah! ‘Dun ba tayo sa Silog kakain?” Tanong ni Kai habang nakakapit pa ring mahigpit sa braso ni Soobin pero ngayon, dalawang braso na.

“Yep. Na-miss ko na yung bacsilog nila eh.” Sagot ni Beomgyu. Nasa kanto na sila at malapit na rin nilang marating ang kainan na sinasabi ng tatlo.

“Na-miss? Eh, thrice a week ka nga ‘atang nandun.” Sabat ni Soobin sabay tawa nila ni Kai.

“Grabe. Ganun ba kasarap yung pagkain nila?” Tanong ni Taehyun.

“Oo! Tapos mura pa! Tapos malamig din d'un! May aircon!” Kulang na lang eh i-promote ni Beomgyu ‘yung shop na ‘yun.

“Kuya Beomgyu, ang sabihin mo, nand'un yung crush mo.” Ani Kai.

“Anong crush? Crush mo ulo mo. Wala kong crush. Crush-crush ka ‘jan.” Depensa ni Beomgyu sa pang-aasar pero halata sa pamumula ng batok at tenga niya na totoo yung sinabi ni Kai.

“Sus, Gyu. Napaka-defensive naman. Sa susunod, ‘wag ka masyadong pahalata, ah?” Panggagatong ni Soobin sa pang-aasar ni Kai. Napatawa na lang din sa Taehyun sa pinagsasabi ng mga kaibigan niya.

Pumasok na sila sa isang shop. Malinis at maliwanag sa lugar. Hindi mo aakalain na may ganito kang makikitang kainan sa lugar nila dahil parang Jollibee na ang dating ng lugar na ‘to.

Umupo na sila sa isang lamesa. Walang gaanong tao dahil mag-aalas singko na rin. Isa-isa na silang naglabas ng pera. Nag-volunteer na si Beomgyu na um-order para sa kanilang apat at naisipan ni Taehyun sumama para maka-isip pa kung anong pipiliin niya.

Pagkarating nila sa kahera, nagsalita agad ang isang babaeng medyo katangkaran. “‘Andito ka na naman.” Sabi nito.

Napansin ni Taehyun na ‘di mapakali ang kamay ni Beomgyu sa wallet niya at medyo namumula na rin ang batok nito. _Ah, baka ito yung crush na sinasabi nila._

“Grabe ka naman, ate. Para namang ‘di ka masaya na makita ako.” Nilagay ni Beomgyu ang kamay sa bulsa ng shorts niya. Natawa na lang sa isip si Taehyun.

Tinignan na ni Taehyun ang menu. Best seller nila ang bacsilog kaya naisipan niyang subukan na rin ito. Napatingin siya sa name tag ng kahera. _Tzuyu._

Nagtawanan ang dalawa sa usapang hindi na narinig ni Taehyun dahil sa pagpili niya sa menu. “So, oorder ba kayo o magkukwentuhan na lang tayo dito?”

“Hm, pwede rin naman ‘yung pangalawang choice, pero nagugutom na ‘ata kasi yung love birds ‘dun sa upuan. ‘Yung usual pa rin yung sa amin. Ikaw, Taehyun, ano sa'yo?” Tinignan na siya ng dalawa.

“Ah, bacsilog na lang sa akin.” Simpleng sagot niya. Nagbayad na si Beomgyu kay Tzuyu at nagulat siya nang kausapin siya nito.

“Hello! Ngayon lang kita nakita na kasama nina Beomgyu. Ako pala si Tzuyu.” Pagpapakilala nito.

“Hi po. Opo, kakabalik lang po kasi namin galing ibang bansa kaya ngayon niyo lang po ako nakita. Taehyun po pala pangalan ko.”

“Sige na, ate. Magtrabaho ka na. Balik na kami sa upuan.” Naglakad na sila pabalik sa upuan nilang apat.

“Kuya Soobin, ‘yung Tzuyu ba yung crush ni Kuya Beomgyu?” Tanong ni Taehyun pagkaupong pagkaupo nila.

“‘Uy! Anong sinasabi mo? Hinaan mo boses mo, baka marinig ka niya!” Sinita siya ni Beomgyu.

Tinawanan lang sila ni Soobin at Kai. “Kuya Gyu, sabi ko sayo ‘wag ka masyado magpapahalata eh. Ayan. Nabisto ka tuloy.”

Tuluyan na nilang inasar si Beomgyu at nagkwentuhan na sila tungkol sa mga pakulo ni Beomgyu para lang maging close sila ni Tzuyu at kung saan niya ito unang nakita.

Gusto nang itanong ni Taehyun kung nasaan si Yeonjun at kung makakahabol ba siya dito pero hindi niya magawa. Ayaw niya masyadong hanapin si Yeonjun dahil iniintindi niyang busy ang tao sa mga sariling kaganapan sa buhay.

Dumating na rin ang order nila. Nakipagkwentuhan ulit ng kaunti si Tzuyu sa kanila at mabilis namang naging open si Taehyun sa kanya dahil maligalig at makwento ‘yung tao. Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay bumalik na rin agad si Tzuyu sa kahera dahil may bago nang pumasok na customer.

Naubos na nila ang pagkain nila at nakatambay na lang sila sa kanilang lamesa. Nilapitan ulit sila ni Tzuyu dahil wala nang customer at nakipagkwentuhan sa kanila. Napag-alaman ni Taehyun na anak si Tzuyu ng may-ari ng silogan pero hindi siya laging naka-duty. Hindi na nila napansing lumipas na ang isang oras at alas sais na nung naisipan na nilang umuwi.

May lumabas mula sa personnel area at nagulat siya nang makita si Yeonjun na naghuhubad ng kanyang apron. “Ate Tzuyu, tapos na ako sa duty. ‘Uwi na ako, ah?” Hindi pa tinitignan ni Yeonjun kung nasaan si Tzuyu pero iniisip niya na sana narinig siya nito dahil malakas naman boses niya.

“Bakit ‘di na lang kayo magsabay ni Beomgyu? Andito na rin kapatid mo, ah?” Sagot ni Tzuyu.

“Oh? Bakit nandito ka na naman? Ikaw, Beomgyu, ah. Napapadalas ka na dito.” Halatang inaasar niya din si Beomgyu. Alam niya rin siguro ang crush ng kapatid niya.

“Nako, naghahanap ng discount ‘yan kaya nakikipag-close sa akin.” Biro ni Tzuyu. Ginatungan naman siya ni Soobin at Kai. Hindi pa rin nagsasalita si Taehyun.

_Whew. Buti na lang ‘di ko tinanong kung nasaan si Kuya Yeonjun. Baka magmukha akong engot n'un._

“Anjan ka pala, Hyunnie! Tara na, sabay sabay na tayo umuwi.” Bitbit na ni Yeonjun ang bag niya at lumapit sa lamesa nila.

“Ingat kayo ah! Yeonjun, duty ka ulit bukas ‘di ba?” Tanong ni Tzuyu habang nakatingin kay Yeonjun. Hindi mapigilan ni Taehyun na tignan ang pag-uusap nila.

“Opo, ate.Tapos ko naman na mga requirements ko. Pag-aaral na lang sa finals kulang ko. Sabay pa rin tayo ng duty, ‘di ba?” Naglalakad na sila papuntang pinto ng shop.

“Yes. Sipag naman ng batang 'to. Sige na, ingat kayo pauwi!” Hinawakan ni Tzuyu ang balikat ni Yeonjun at hindi alam ni Taehyun kung namamalik mata lang siya pero ang tagal ng pagkakahawak ng kamay ni Tzuyu at pinisil pa nito ang braso nito pababa.

_Oh, ano ngayon, Taehyun? Bakit concerned ka? Anong paki mo ‘jan?_

Hinayaan na lang ulit ni Taehyun ang napansin niya. Lumabas na sila ng shop at pagkasarado ng pinto, inulan agad ni Yeonjun ng pang iintriga ang kapatid niya.

“Pinopormahan mo na naman si Ate Tzuyu. Nako, ‘pag nalaman talaga ‘yan ng Papa niya, baka ma-ban ka na sa shop.”

“Hindi! Namiss ko lang mag-bacsilog talaga! Pramis.” Pamimilit niya kay Yeonjun.

Nagtuloy tuloy ang asaran nila habang nakikisawsaw naman si Taehyun, Soobin at Kai paminsan minsan. ‘Di rin nagtagal ay nakarating na sila sa tapat ng bahay ni Taehyun.

“Sige na, pasok ka na.” Sabi ni Yeonjun kay Taehyun. Ang lovebirds naman ay dumiretso na sa bahay ni Kai matapos magpaalam sa kanila.

“Thank you pala sa pag-invite sa akin, Beomgyu! Thank you rin sa paghatid, Kuya Jjun.” Sagot niya.

“Wala ‘yun. Tropa ka na! Kasama ka na lagi sa amin. ‘Matic na.” Sabi ni Beomgyu.

“Sige. Mauna na kayo! Papasok na rin ako maya-maya.” Kinumbinsi ni Taehyun na mauna silang umalis. Sa totoo lang, ayaw niya pang umuwi. Gusto niya pa makasama si Yeonjun. Pero ‘di niya aaminin ‘yun.

“Sige. Ingat ka ah!” Nauna na si Beomgyu umalis. Sumunod din naman agad si Yeonjun sa kanya, pero bago siya umalis, ginulo nito ang buhok ni Taehyun at pinisil ang pisngi.

“Cute cute mo talaga. Sige na, ‘una na kami.”

Naramdaman ulit ni Taehyun na uminit ang pakiramdam niya. Nung nawala na sa paningin niya ang magkapatid. Pumasok siya ng gate at ‘dun niya hinawakan ang pisngi niya. Pinakiramdaman niya ang sarili niya.

_Jusko._

_Bakit ba ako nagkakaganito?_


End file.
